fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лисанна Штраусс
|mark location=Левое Плечо''Бывшее'' Левое бедро''Новое'' |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Темный Маг Эдоласа Хвост Феи (Эдолас) официантка |team= |previous team=Take Over Siblings Команда Тенрю |partner=Эльфман Штраусс Мираджейн Штраусс |previous partner=Джувия Локсар |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (бывшее) Здание Хвоста Феи в Эдоласе (бывшее) |status=Активный |relatives=Мираджейн Штраусс (старшая сестра) Эльфман Штраусс (старший брат) Родители (умерли)Fairy Tail Manga: Том 23, Бонус |counterpart=Лисанна (Эдолас) |magic=Перевоплощение (Душа Животного) |manga debut=Глава 55 (Флэшбек) Глава 170 (Факт) |anime debut=Эпизод 20 (Флэшбек) Эпизод 79 (Факт) |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Лисанна'Fairy Tail Manga: Том 30, Q&A маг Гильдии Хвост Феи, младшая сестра Эльфмана и Мираджейн и друг детства Нацу Драгнила. Внешний вид thumb|left|200px|Метка гильдии Лисанны Лисанна - миниатюрная девушка с короткими белыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Будучи ребенком, Лисанна носила простое розовое платье в сочетании с темно-красной обувью. До попадания в Эдолас , ее волосы были длиннее, она носила короткое, темно-красное платье с белым воротником и бантом. На руках. выше локтя, она носила золотые кольца с бледно-розовыми полосками ткани, свисающими с них. Она носила черные гольфы с коричневой обувью. В Эдоласе Лисанна носила сиренево-белое платье с вырезом сбоку, открывающим её знак Хвоста Феи . Ее волосы стали короче, чем на Земле в момент её пропажи. Когда Лисанна попадает обратно на Землю, она носит голубую полосатую рубашку, с зелеными короткими шортами и кроссовками. На Острове Тенрю Лисанна носит светло-зеленую рубашку и синие трусики-шорты с парой фиолетовых тапочек. После 7-летнего периода и во время Великих Магических Игр , Лисанна носит розовую рубашку с лентой, длинные джинсы с узором цветка на них. Ее символ гильдии был красным и расположен на левой руке чуть ниже плеча, однако, когда она перенеслась через Аниму в Эдолас , ее знак гильдии исчез. В Эдоласе она изменила цвет знака гильдии на белый - и он в настоящее время находится на ее левом бедре. Личность thumb|left|200px|Нацу и Лисанна ждут вылупления "Драконьего" яйца Лисанна всегда, с самого детства, была очень доброй, как и её брат Эльфман в детском возрасте. Она хотела помочь Нацу Драгнилу найти неизвестное яйцо, так как больше знала о животных и птицах, чем Нацу, а так же могла превращаться в довольно крупную птичку. Увидев мягкую сторону обычно драчливого Нацу , она сказала ему, что он похож на ее старшую сестру и пошутила, что Нацу должен взять ее в жены, чего он, конечно, испугался. На протяжении многих лет Лисанна и Нацу были связаны особой связью, что было очевидным для всей гильдии. Но Нацу неудобно говорить о предполагаемых отношениях. Когда Гилдарт Клайв (не зная о "смерти" Лисанны) поинтересовался об их отношениях с Нацу, тот стал угрюмым и расстроенным. Из-за этого в гильдии стараются не упоминать об отношениях Нацу и Лисанны. Лисанна любит животных, особенно кошек, но она не очень любит учиться. Из-за своего доброго характера легко располагает людей к себе. История В 782 Лисанна чуть не потеряла жизнь, пытаясь вернуть своего брата Эльфмана в нормальное состояние после того, как тот полностью перевоплотился в Зверя. Когда Эльфман пытался подчинить себе Зверя, он потерял контроль над своим телом, и Лисанна встала перед ним, пытаясь успокоить брата. Однако хоть Эльфман не потерял душу при полном перевоплощении, он не совладал со свои телом и все же ударил Лисанну, от чего та улетела на несколько метров.После того как он откинул Лисанну, контроль ослаб, и Эльфман вернулся в прежнюю форму. Мира держала за руку Лисанну как всем казалось в ее смертный час, однако она выжила. Открылась Анима и перенесла девушку в другой мир - Эдолас. Когда Лисанна пришла в себя она обнаружила себя в другой гильдии Фейри Тейл. Все в гильдии думали что она и есть та Лисанна, которую они знали и очень радостно ее приветствовали.По их реакции Лисанна поняла,что ее копия в этом мире скончалась. Она не могла расстроить здешних Мираджейн и Эльфмана, а также остальных членов гильдии, и сделала вид что она и есть та самая Лисанна с Эдораса. Синопсис Арка Эдолас Арка Остров Тенрю Арка 791 год Арка Ключ к Звёздному небу Арка Великие магические игры Арка Деревня Солнца Арка Тартарос Магия и Способности 'Перевоплощение: Как Эльфман и Мира, Лисанна владеет Магией Перевоплощения . Перевоплощение Лисанны основывается на трансформации в животное или гибридные животные формы (к примеру ее формы: полу-птица, полу-тигр; также она получает новые возможности с помощью этой трансформации) thumb|200px|Душа Зверя: Птица *'Душа Зверя: Птица': Лисанна превращается в птицу с зелеными и розоватыми перьями. Она использовала эту форму для согревания и выращивания яйца, которое Нацу нашел в лесу.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 9 :*'Душа Зверя: Крылья ': Лисанна превращает только свои руки в крылья, сохраняя при этом остальную часть ее человеческих качеств.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5 :*'Душа Зверя: Гарпия': Лисанна перевоплощает только свои руки и нижнюю часть тела птицы и летает, сохраняя остальную часть её человеческих качеств.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 99 *'Душа Зверя: Кролик': Лисанна перевоплощает себя в гигантского фиолетового кролика. Это перевоплощение она использовала, чтобы построить соломенный домик для себя, Нацу и яйца с Хэппи, а также во время битвы с Эрзой Скарлет.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 99 - Anime Only *'Душа Зверя: Рыбы': Лисанна приобретает форму рыбки, которая дает ей способность плавать и дышать под водой.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 15 thumb|200px|Душа Зверя: Кошка *'Душа Зверя: Кошка': Лисанна частично превращается в тигрицу, приобретая острые когти, подушечки, тигриные уши, длинные волосы, а кожа приобретает полосатый оттенок (возможно приобретается часть животных инстинктов которые повышают ее боевые навыки), но в остальном она сохраняет человеческие черты. *'Душа Зверя: Пингвин ': Лисанна принимает форму гигансткого пингвина. Используя импульс, полученный от ее чрезмерного веса, она может разбить своих противников или напасть на них. *'Душа Зверя: Русалка': Также Лисанна может принимать форму русалки. Она в основном человек с фиолетовым хвостом. Это даёт ей возможность дышать под водой.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 - Anime Only Трехкратный Взрывной Унисон: Lisanna uses her Animal Soul: Wings spell and fuses Levy's Solid Script: Storm in one wing with Cana's Explosion Cards in the other to create a tornado of fire and wind that is fired at the target. Экипировка Отношения Появление в Других СМИ Омаке Нацу и драконье яйцо Чья это одежда? Fairies' Penalty Game Овы Видео игры Прочее Цитаты Битвы и События Примечания Навигация en:Lisanna Strauss Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод